1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to showerheads, and more specifically to a showerhead having pulsating spray and drenching modes of operation.
2. Background Art
Generally, showerheads are used to direct water from the home water supply onto a user for personal hygiene purposes. Showers are an alternative to bathing in a bathtub.
In the past, bathing was the overwhelmingly popular choice for personal cleansing. However, in recent years showers have become increasingly popular for several reasons. First, showers generally take less time than baths. Second, showers generally use significantly less water than baths. Third, shower stalls and bathtubs with showerheads are typically easier to maintain. For example, over time, showers tend to cause less soap scum build-up.
With the increase in popularity of showers has come an increase in showerhead designs and showerhead manufacturers. Many showerheads, for example, may emit pulsating streams of water in a so-called “massage” mode. Yet others are referred to as “drenching” showerheads, since they have relatively large faceplates and emit water in a steady, soft spray pattern.
However, over time, several shortcomings with existing showerhead designs have been identified. For example, many showerheads fail to provide a sufficiently powerful, directed, or pleasing massage. Yet other showerheads have a relatively small face, yielding a small spray pattern.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved showerhead design.